


Tiny

by pacifyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also the end is gross and cheesy, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Drabble, M/M, Smut, Top Niall, because I'm an absolute sucker for comfort smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacifyharry/pseuds/pacifyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in which Harry wants to be small and Niall would give him the world if he could</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

"I wish I was smaller."

Niall tightens his arms around his boyfriend, they're in bed, were supposed to be going to sleep. "Why's that, Babe?" He mumbles.

Harry cuddles himself closer to Niall, head on his chest, pulling his legs up so his feet no longer stretch past Niall's. "Because I'm too tall."

Niall opens his eyes, sighing softly. "No you're not. You're a wonderful size." He starts rubbing up Harry's arm soothingly, he's got no idea where this is coming from. Harry shakes his head against Niall's chest and Niall feels him curl his legs up even higher.

"Why do you want to be smaller?" Niall asks, genuinely confused as to why Harry's height is an issue to him, in the five years Niall's known him, he's never said nor hinted anything about wanting to be shorter.

"Because-" Harry sighs, cuddles himself impossibly closer to Niall. "I want to be smaller than you."

Niall laughs at this, not meaning to be rude, not trying to mock his boyfriend but he just can't help it, his brain just can't compute that reasoning. What does it matter if he's taller or shorter than Niall? He could be as tall as house and Niall would still love him all the same.

"Don't laugh at me." Harry mutters, and there's something in his tone, in the way he's turned his face into Niall's chest, and his legs are now up so high he's practically curled up in a ball that indicates that this isn't just a little wish, to Harry, this is a serious issue.

Niall kisses the top of Harry's head, "You're only about an inch or two taller than me when you're not wearing your boots."

"But I'm still bigger, my shoulders are wider and-" Harry cuts himself off, fingers dancing nervously along Niall's bare tummy.

"And what?" Niall prompts, he's starting to sit up now, wants to turn the bedside lamp on and look at Harry, wants to figure this whole situation out.

"And... And the fans think you bottom."

 _Oh._ It all makes sense now, well, kind of. "Babe," Niall sighs, reaching his arm out of the comfort of the bed and flicking the lamp on. Harry's face his red, eyes are wide and downcast and he has a firm frown on his face. "Who cares what they think?"

Harry just shrugs and Niall wraps his arm back around his shoulders, pulling Harry in close and kissing his temple. "To me you're small." He murmurs, his lips trailing along Harry's warm face until their lips meet, from the position they're lying in Harry has to crane his neck up to kiss him back.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing, a little bit of tongue, a little bit of teeth, but it's slow and it's sweet. Niall isn't quite sure why Harry's so bothered by the fans thinking he tops, maybe, Niall thinks, Harry just doesn't like the fact they're misinterpreting this relationship that just feels so perfect exactly the way it is. Niall deepens the kiss then, speeding it up and pushing his body against Harry's until the younger is laying on his back, arms around Niall's neck, soft whines coming from his mouth every so often.

The kiss is broken less than a minute later, but only so that Niall can move to fit himself between Harry's beautiful thighs. He admires Harry's body -they're both naked what with it being summer and absolutely too hot to comfortably cuddle in bed with any form of clothing on- He runs his hands along the expanse of Harry's torso, his tummy soft, chest firm, nipples stiff and perky, always the the first to respond to arousal. Niall slides his hands all the way up to Harry's face until they're rested on Harry's pink cheeks; Harry's head lifts off the pillow slightly, lips puckering cutely and Niall can't resist leaning down and dropping three short pecks to his lips.

Niall's hands retreat then, taking the same path they travelled on their way up, making it all the way down to Harry's slowly hardening dick. Niall hums, his left hand pressing against Harry's hip, his right ghosts along Harry's shaft, the touch so soft the skin barely sinks beneath his fingertips and Harry makes a low noise somewhere in the back of his throat at the teasing, barely there touch.

"Niall..." He pants, his hands are up by his head, gripping the pillowcase already and Niall's not even started yet.

Niall runs his thumb over Harry's slit, touch a lot firmer now, "Look at your pretty little prick." He mumbles, hand sliding down to the base tantalisingly slow, then slowly coming back up. Harry attempts to buck his hips, but Niall's hand holds him firmly in place, relishing in the power he has right now, in the trust Harry has in him. Niall leans down and licks the little bubble of precome off Harry's tip, his own cock perking up at the absolute delicious sound Harry makes.

Harry whimpers when Niall draws back, both hands leaving Harry's body and Niall can't believe how desperate and needy, and how absolutely far gone Harry is when Niall has barely even touched him. He moves his hands behind him, finding Harry's calves and lifting them off the bed, guiding them up towards him. Niall's hands slip down to Harry's ankles as he bends the younger man's legs, pressing them up until Harry's folded nearly in half. "Look at you." Niall muses, one hand seizing his own cock, the other running along one of Harry's legs. "Look how bendy and little you are." And Harry's eyes flutter closed, a small whiney gasp tumbling from his pretty, plump lips.

Shuffling forward a bit, Niall rubs his fully hard dick against Harry's arse crack, "Can you feel how hard I am, Baby? Can you feel what you've done to me." Harry squirms, and Niall makes sure to catch the head of his cock on Harry's tiny hole, forcing a loud groan out of him. Niall moans softly, as he teasingly pushes forward, the tip barley parting the ring of muscle, but shit, the sight is just so overwhelming that it takes a whole lot of will power to keep Niall from just thrusting into the tight heat dry.

"Open your eyes for me." Niall commands and after a couple of seconds, Harry obeys, wide green eyes locking with Niall's as he waits for Niall's next move. "So pretty." Niall mumbles, almost to himself at the sight of Harry so exposed and vulnerable before him.

Niall gives Harry's cock a little more attention, softly playing with the head as he leans forward and captures Harry's lips in another make out session, this one a lot more heated than the last. After a good two (or five) minutes of kissing, Niall replaces his tongue with his fingers, the surprise causing Harry to suck a sharp inhale of breath through his nose. Harry's tongue swirls around Niall's fingers, playing with them in his warm mouth, lips a dark shade of red and shiny from spit and fuck he looks picturesque.

When Niall deems his fingers slicked up enough, he pulls them out of Harry's mouth, dragging them down his chin deliberately just because the trail of spit looks so pretty on him in such a dirty way. "Want you to hold your little legs up like this for me okay?"

Harry nods, mumbling something Niall doesn't quite catch. Harry's eyes are glassy as he grips his thighs, keeping his knees against his chest. His curls are splayed out against the pillow in what Niall can only describe as a halo because Harry is an angel. He's Niall's angel.

Niall doesn't waste any time in slipping his first finger inside Harry, moaning quietly at the soft gasp Harry releases from his pretty mouth. Harry's tight around Niall's finger, which isn't unexpected, but it still never fails to blow Niall's mind that he has actually fit his entire fist in here once. Niall works his finger quickly, deliberately missing Harry's prostate and drinking in the sweet sounds that his boyfriend is making.

He adds a second finger fairly quickly after, the two digits working to stretch Harry open slightly, but also thoroughly so that Harry will be able to take him fairly painlessly, but it's not as much as he'd normally stretch him. He wants to keep him small. Niall allows his middle finger to ghost over Harry's spot and Harry moans Niall's name in the way has the blonde's head spinning, and he pushes himself down onto Niall's fingers, forcing them to hit his prostate one more time. Niall keeps his fingers spread apart as he slowly drags them out of the tight heat and Harry whines at the loss, hole clenching around nothing.

Leaning back a bit, Niall takes in his boyfriend who looks absolutely filthy, holding his legs up against his chest, showing himself off to Niall, cock hard and dribbling slightly, there's a thin sheen of sweat over his chest which his rising and falling rapidly, he's panting through plump, shiny red lips, and he's watching Niall through his hooded green eyes. "Look at you Baby." Niall whispers, leaning down and kissing the tip of Harry's dick, earning a low whine that sounds vaguely like _please._

"Please what?" Niall asks, spitting onto his hand and slowly pumping his cock, slicking it up so that it'll slide in easier. "You think your little body can take me, hm?"

Oh the sound that Harry makes is like no other, so dirty and needy all at once and Niall thinks he might be able to come from just that gaspy, whimpery, moan alone. Harry's nodding his head quickly, "I can- I can try."

Niall pushes only the head in, watching Harry's face because he looks absolutely beautiful when he's getting fucked, but also to make sure he's not hurting him too much. Harry's fingers dig into the skin of his thighs, his parted lips allowing a beautiful moan into the heated room. Niall keeps pushing in slowly, and Harry starts to wince a little when Niall's a little over halfway in, a small gasp not so much of pain but surprise at the feeling. Niall's brain is buzzing, he's used to Harry being tight, Harry's always tight, but not _this_ tight. "You okay, Baby?"

"Mmm." Harry nods, eyes opening and looking into Niall's, urging him to keep going and so he does, pushing himself deeper until he's fully sheathed in the tight, velvety heat of his boyfriend, groaning at the tightness.

"Feel so full." Harry whines, his hips are pushed up off the bed, eyes are wide and glassed over and fuck he's the most beautiful thing Niall's ever seen.

"That's because you're so small, but you're taking me so well." Niall leans down and kisses Harry, they don't use tongue this time, they just kiss quickly and passionately, breathing heavily and Niall sucks a bruise onto Harry's lower lip and rolls hips forward, swallowing Harry's moan. He kisses down Harry's chin, down his neck as he pulls out a little and then thrusts back in the feeling making them both groan, one of Harry's hands finding Niall's head and tangling in his hair.

Niall allows Harry to play with his hair for a little bit, his hips thrusting into the younger slow and deep, before he's pulling back, watching the way Harry's hole is stretched deliciously around his cock, pulling out almost all the way and slamming his hips forward so hard the headboard hits the wall and Harry moans, loud and long, pulling the one leg he's still holding onto impossibly higher. Niall repeats the action a few more times, fucking into Harry hard and rough for a minute or two before he's slowing down again, opting for deep and slow. Harry's face is blissed out either way, and Niall wishes he could take photos of him.

He takes the leg Harry's no longer holding onto and shifts it so that his foot is flat on the bed, and his knee is pointed to the ceiling. "Baby." Niall breathes, hips coming to a stop as he blindly searches for Harry's free hand. "Your body is too tiny for me." His hand wraps around Harry's elbow and drags his arm closer, grasping Harry's wrist when it's close enough. Harry's panting, eyes shut and he pushes back against Niall, attempting to fuck himself on Niall's cock, but stills immediately when Niall presses his hand against his belly. "Can you feel that, Baby?" He asks, pressing Harry's palm against the lump in his belly.

"Wha-" Harry mumbles, his brain apparently slow with arousal, not as quick to understand as it might usually be.

"That's me, Haz. Your body is too small for my big cock, can you feel it?" Niall moves then, pulling back and thrusting back in, keeping Harry's shaking hand pressed against the moving bulge.

Harry whines, his voice cracking, "Niall?" He whimpers and he looks almost out of it, like he's somewhere else, "How?" He wonders, and Niall presumes it's because they've had sex many times, and Niall's never made Harry's belly bulge like that, and he simply smirks.

"It's because you're so small, Baby. Your body is just too little."

Niall opts for hard and fast then, both hands holding Harry by the hips, can tell by the little sounds Harry's making that he's close and he moves one hand to pay some attention to Harry's ignored cock even though he's certain Harry would have easily come untouched, Niall is close too and he wants Harry to be the first to come.

Harry keeps his hand pressed over the bulge in his little tum, clearly very happy with it, his moans and gasps growing louder with every one of Niall's harsh thrusts, body moving pliantly against the bed. The sound of Niall's hips colliding with Harry's arse is almost as loud as the sound of the wooden headboard smacking the wall, and Niall thinks Harry's trying to match the sounds with his loud sinful moans.

He comes fast, Harry does, his body lifting off the bed, and with a shout of Niall's name, painting his lower stomach white. Niall follows suit a few thrusts later, filling Harry up, breathing heavily and listening to Harry's panting, out of breath even though he didn't really do anything, he just lay there and took what Niall was giving to him.

Niall pulls out and leans over the edge of the bed to pick up a miscellaneous shirt from the floor, he wipes Harry's tummy clean, and then presses it against his leaking hole, both of them too tired to get up and wash, or even change the sheets. Niall shuffles up the bed and lays down next Harry who promptly laces their fingers together, a lazy smile on his flushed face. Niall cuddles Harry into him, the younger burying is face in Niall's chest.

Niall runs his hand through Harry's sweaty hair, "I love you." He mumbles, eyes slipping closed. He feels Harry grin into the warm skin of his chest.

"I love you, too."

"One day well tell 'em." Niall mumbles, voice slow and sleepy.

"Tell who what?" Harry asks, his sleepy voice matching Niall's.

"We'll tell the world that you're my Little Bottom Baby."

Harry laughs gently and snuggles himself closer into Niall, they're both sweaty, and it's sticky and a little uncomfortable, but Niall wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
